Promesa
by SombraLN
Summary: - Hoy es mi cumpleaños... me prometiste prepárame un pastel, ¿Recuerdas? - AU Religioso


One shot para el concurso de la página Choukeimatsu.

Advertencias: Muerte de personajes

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia en sin fines de lucro y solo para entretener.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El demonio observaba a los aldeanos enfurecidos buscando acabar con la presencia maligna, solo unos segundos bastaron para que su memoria viajara al pasado trayendo a su mente aquel recuerdo.

 _En la pequeña cocina mientras el de ojos azules pensaba en que preparar, Osomatsu se mantenía observando fijamente un pastel que había sobre la mesa._

 _ **\- El postre debería ser al final –**_ _pronuncio Kara divertido al verle babear_ _ **– por esta vez haremos una excepción –**_ _Karamatsu corto dos rebanadas._

 _ **\- ¡Esto es delicioso! -**_ _exclamo el de ojos escarlatas._

 _ **\- ¿Really? -**_ _Kara se emociono cuando el otro asintió de inmediato_ _ **– me alegra que te guste, es la primera vez que lo intento -**_

 _ **\- ¿Tú lo has hecho?, grandioso, ¡Quiero comer esto todos los días! -**_

 _ **\- No seria saludable, es mejor comerlo solo en ocasiones especiales -**_

 _ **\- Eso es injusto... ¿Cuándo volverá a ser uno de esos días? -**_ _pregunto con un puchero._

 _ **\- ¿Qué tal en tu cumpleaños? -**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?... soy un demonio, no tengo algo como eso –**_ _respondió con cierto desinterés._

 _ **\- … ¡Lo tengo! -**_ _exclamo levantándose de golpe y asustando a su acompañante_ _ **\- ¡Que sea hoy! De ahora en adelante este será el día de tu cumpleaños, así podre practicar y hacerte un mejor pastel el siguiente año -**_

 _ **\- ¿Bromeas? Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué hoy? -**_

 _ **\- Porque hoy te conocí, eso lo convierte en un día especial –**_ _la sonrisa que el sacerdote le dedicaba no dio cabida a ninguna objeción._

A mitad de la plaza los pobladores eran parte de aquel espectáculo rodeaban el poste en el que Karamatsu estaba atado con leña bajo sus pies, sangre escurría por su frente y aquellos ojos azules que él tanto amaba, apenas abiertos, no mostraban brillo alguno. El demonio apenas y era consiente de los gritos alrededor.

 _ **"¡Hizo pacto con los demonios!"**_

 _ **"¡Traidor de Dios!"**_

 _ **"¡Que muera!"**_

Osomatsu vio una persona con una antorcha listo para dar inicio a la hoguera, solo eso basto para hacer reaccionar al demonio... gritos y sangre se volvieron los elementos principales en aquel lugar.

Sólo fueron cuestión de minutos para que la plaza quedara en un silencio sepulcral, entre los cadáveres Osomatsu estaba sentado con Karamatsu entre sus brazos.

 **\- Karamatsu... -** su voz era baja **– despierta, me prometiste un pastel, hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿Recuerdas?... quiero pastel... quiero... te quiero a ti... -** el demonio rompió en llanto aferrándose al cuerpo inerte del sacerdote.

 **\- La Diosa te lo advirtió –** un ángel de túnica blanca y detalles en dorado estaba detrás de él.

 **\- Por favor... dime que vienes a matarme –** suplicaba renunciando a su orgullo y en espera de que el ángel le tuviera compasión **\- por favor... -**

 **\- Lo intente una vez –** la ropa cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero su mirada delataba su furia.

 **\- Y el me salvo ese día... me hallo herido en el bosque y pese a todo... me salvo –** se giro a mirarle con ojos llorosos **– ya gasté mucha de mi fuerza, ahora mi muerte será definitiva... cumple ahora tu trabajo... por favor, hazlo -**

Aquella vez que se conocieron, Karamatsu le había hallado herido en el bosque y sin dudar lo llevo consigo, lo curo y aguardo a su lado hasta que despertó; por más que el demonio cuestionaba la razón para haberle salvado, el sacerdote solo respondía que _"no parecía tan malo"_ , eso siempre le hizo gracia, un siervo de Dios diciendo que un demonio no parecía tan malo; ese día algo despertó en Osomatsu, al inicio pensó que solo era una atracción física y se propuso como reto hacer caer al otro en el pecado; pero conforme convivían, se fue enamorando de sus sonrisas, de su voz, sus defectos, de todo lo que era Karamatsu. Cruzaron la línea en más de una ocasión, consientes de que sus acciones tendrían consecuencias, pero al mirarse a los ojos olvidaban por completo toda preocupación. Y justo ahora, un año después de conocerse el demonio cometió el error de dejar a Karamatsu ir solo a hacer las compras, un descuido que había tomado la vida del ser que más amaba.

 **\- Entiendes que no es la solución, ¿Cierto?, no sabes donde terminara su alma... -**

 **\- Te lo suplico –** regreso su vista al sacerdote tocando con delicadeza su mejilla **– lo siento Karamatsu -**

Osomatsu fue consiente del brillo detrás de él; con una leve sonrisa se acerco al rostro de Karamatsu y deposito un suave beso en sus labios **– Te amo –** pronuncio sin alejarse de su rostro; el dolor al ser atravesado por la espada del ángel no se comparaba al que había sentido por perder al sacerdote, una ultima mirada al que tanto amaba y todo se oscureció.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Osomatsu despertó de golpe y miro a su alrededor, sus hermanos dormían plácidamente, tomo el celular de Todomatsu que se encontraba cerca y reviso la pantalla: _3:00am/24 de mayo_ ; se levanto y camino hasta quedar hincado donde Karamatsu.

 **\- Hoy es mi cumpleaños... -** susurro cerca del oído del segundo, al notar que había señal de que este despertara prosiguió, paso su mano en una suave caricia por la mejilla del menor **– aun quiero mi pastel... aun te quiero a ti –** un par de lagrimas golpearon en el suelo, el mayor de los Matsuno era consiente de que su amor a Karamatsu sería igual de imposible que en su vida pasada, un castigo en el que solo el demonio conservaba los recuerdos por haber incitado al sacerdote a pecar, un castigo por revelarse a los designios del cielo y el infierno.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Sufrí escribiendo esto ;-; en especial por que las palabras establecidas eran entre 800 y 1000; me aloque escribiendo y salieron 1500, recorte unas cosas y quedo en 670 XD

En fin, al final quedo, muchas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
